Notice Me
by dragondreamingsprout
Summary: Fluffy ficlet – Remus deserves to be noticed... and he is... so what's the problem? Sirius/Remus.


Fluffy ficlet – Remus deserves to be noticed... and he is... so what's the problem? Sirius/Remus.

_Hi hi! Just a little thing I couldn't get out of my head after drawing a chibi doodle, it demanded to be written and who am I to argue... _

_When doodling I did have The Marriage Stone by Josephine Darcy in my head so with any luck I did half as good a job of their relationship... thing... :)_

_Happy reading :) _

Notice Me

The trees whispered and hushed each other as their dry, red leaves caressed. Remus, his nose in a book and his friends close by, couldn't have been more content; floating as he was on a daze of fascination and lazy winter sunshine. Beside him Sirius was suddenly sniggering but obligingly gathering his feet beneath himself as he stood with his usual grace (which took far more work than he would ever admit to). Sirius noticed the half-grateful, half-irritated look James shot him as Evans approached – clearly against her better judgement – and Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively in response before barking a quiet laugh when James' expression instantly fell into a scowl.

"Come on Moony, you were gonna show me something?" That had James wiggling his own eyebrows and Sirius had to fight the smirk from his face. Remus looked up enquiringly from his book before he noticed the redhead making her wandering way towards where they sat beneath their usual tree. He sighed; and he'd been so comfortable too. One glance at Sirius, leaning so casually off-centre and trading ridiculous expressions with James and Remus decided his book could wait until later. This feeling of belonging, the warmth that encompassed him so fully that a quiet day reading beneath a tree could be counted among the best of his life, hadn't faded in the least despite the years he'd been blessed with it. In truth he was more than happy to just remain quietly close by if it meant this could continue forever. As he stood with less grace than Sirius, he missed the eyes on him and the way his fumbled movements – keeping his scarf on and juggling his book at the same time was _not easy_ – brought forth the first genuine smile of the afternoon from his mischievous friend.

Sirius started taking leisurely strides in the opposite direction without a glance backward and Remus was happy enough to follow in his own meandering way with a few sneaking glimpses backward and quirked lips; listening to the first bumbling greetings of his friend and the girl he didn't yet realise the depth of his own feelings for. He didn't notice Sirius waiting for him until his friend was walking by his side; Remus simply smiled happily in his direction; pleased and content and warm. It was such a nice day. He didn't notice the change in his friend's breathing over the mumble of conversation carried to them on the wind and the birds and his swishing steps in the damp grass and it really was so pretty today.

"So Moony," Sirius started and Remus looked to his side to find his friend grinning mischievously. Three years and that grin still made his blood sing in the strangest way. "What were you gonna show me?" Remus' brow furrowed a little in confusion and he didn't see the way Sirius' face softened just a bit.

"I wasn't... wasn't that just an excuse to leave James alone with Lily?" Fond exasperation. Remus thought that expression looked so funny on Sirius. But then, Remus was fond of him too. Obviously. They were best friends! Lasciviousness flitted across Sirius' face and Remus was equal parts amused and wary. Sirius could be so ridiculous sometimes but it was such a natural look for his friend that Remus couldn't imagine a Sirius without it. Then Sirius threw an arm around Remus' shoulders and he felt the warmth return tenfold and melt something that even the lovely day and the direct sunlight couldn't reach.

"Oh come on Moon, there's nothing you wanna show me?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Remus couldn't help laughing at him. His friend instantly assumed a mock-wounded expression. Positively bubbling with the deep-reaching mirth the knowledge of good friends – _best_ friends – brought and the giddiness of a wonderful day, Remus, still chuckling, found his footsteps lighter than he could remember them ever being. He didn't notice Sirius falling back a little, didn't notice the wry, resigned and completely unsurprised look on his best friend's face and didn't notice the way those eyes he always found so expressive were fixed heatedly on his back. Remus only noticed the warmth and the contented feeling in his chest and thought, _I love days like this, but I wish... I _wish_ he would notice me._

_Sigh. I always saw Remus this way, even after the disillusioning experiences he went through after Hogwarts. Hopelessly naive and somehow... unfocused? Good thing Sirius is a little more obvious (loud, impulsive... :)) with most things. I can't help hoping that if their lives had been a little less busy they would have... oh well. I was even bored (procrastinating... shh) enough to finish and post my chibi doodle on devArt... but breaks from studying are good... right? :)). Poor, silly Remus. I like fluffiness... so many possibilities..._

_Have fun :)_

_X_


End file.
